Little Black Dress
by captainkodak1
Summary: Here is CaptainKodak1's entry into the LBD ideas.


**Little Black Dress**

I have never felt like this before. My heart races then slows, maybe I should make that appointment with Dr. Larson, Anne has been on my case lately about a checkup.

'What time is it? Oh, just about 3 minutes since I last checked.'

I walk over to the mantle where the fire is burning and take the poker and stab at the fire. My eyes roam to the clock again. I have to stop looking at the clock.

The house is so quiet. The boys are gone to spend the night at a friend's house. Anne has been asleep since about 10:30. She had an early procedure this morning and she was very tired when she got home. My load at the Space Center was pretty soft today so I brought home takeout for the two of us. My little Kimmie Cub didn't eat with us tonight. She had plans tonight.

She should be home soon. The clock reads 12:30 am. The dance has ended and soon my Kim would be home. This evening has been special in so many ways and it started about 6:00 pm.

Kim had always been a popular girl around town and school, yet she never seemed to want or get the time to go to a formal dance. There had been chances but missions always seemed to get in the way. Kim has only recently reached the age to be invited to the special dances. Her time has come. Hmmm… the young man taking her to the dance. Many people thought it would have been Josh Mankey, then Erik. But, the young man who picked up Kim this night was a very special young man. This was a young man that I trust completely, mainly because that young man has stood at my daughter's side for most of her life. Once friend, now boyfriend, possible son-in-law? Ohhhh, boy, let's not go there now.

I was reading the paper when the doorbell rang. I got up from my chair and stepped over to the door to open it. Before opening it, I glanced through the peephole to the freckled face and blond hair of one Ron Stoppable. Ron was wearing the new suit that Kim had picked out for him. I opened the door as I thought about how Ron could be a fine looking young man when he wanted to be. It seemed that he wanted to be more now the he was dating Kim. Maybe Kim was having a good effect on the boy.

Then Kim came down the stairs and entered the room. Two hearts skipped a beat at that moment. One was Ron's and the other was mine. Kim entered the room wearing a simple black dress that she had worn that time before. She carried a black velvet purse in her hand. Her red hair was full and free and flowed like water as she stepped over to Ron. She wore a simple strand of pearls around her neck and black sharp toed high heel heeled shoes. She was beautiful. She looked so much like her mother. Anne came into the room at that moment and took my hand. I glanced into her beaming face. No words needed to be said between us as we stood watching our daughter greet her boyfriend. She walked up to Ron and adjusted his tie, then with a glance at me stood on her toes and gave Ron a quick kiss. The two teens stood in front of the Christmas tree so that Anne could get a picture. Kim giggled as Ron whispered something to her.

A tune started to play in my head. The words came to me as I watched the two young people giggle and laugh as Anne took the pictures. Kim was growing up and she was going places. I will not be with her tonight when she left, someone else had taken that place. My little girl had someone else in her life.

_Where are you goin' my little one, little one?  
Where are you goin' my baby my own?_

The pictures on the wall gained my attention. They reflected the flash of the camera and the soft glow of the fireplace. Pictures of my Kim, little to big, over the years, a chronicle of her life. One picture was of a little girl with red pigtails playing with her baby doll.

_Turn around and you're two  
_

My vision shimmered for a moment as the dry air of the room caused my eyes to water. I glanced at another picture as Anne's camera fired again. A little blond boy had joined the little red haired girl in front of the tree.

_Turn around and you're four_

I turned to Kim standing in front of Ron giggling. She was laughing at Ron's coat sleeve. Ron's suit was so new that he had forgotten to take all the tags off his coat. They stood there chatting and laughing as Anne took a small pair of medical scissors and cut the tag off. Anne was laughing with the two of them as they turned to leave.

_  
Turn around and you're a young girl  
Going out of the door_

The two teens waved as they went out the door. Kim stopped just for a second and looked back at me. Father and daughter shared just a glance, but the glance spoke volumes. Her glance said 'thank you, daddy', mine said 'I love you'.

The door closed and I realized that a door had closed in two lives that evening. Two lives would change that night. A new chapter being written in one life while a chapter was closing in another. I stood at the window for a moment and watched as Ron opened the door of his car for Kim. He helped her in and then closed the door. Ron turned and saw me standing in the window. That Ron-shine smile spread across his face as he waved. My hand waved back as Kim waved from inside the car. Ron backed the car out into street and turning around and headed up the street.

_Turn around  
Turn around  
Turn around and you're a young girl  
Going out of the door  
_

I turned and walked slowly across the room to a small cabinet knelling in front, I opened it and pulled out a thick photo album. My hand slid across the plastic cover. This was Kim's album, the one Anne and I had started when Kim was first born. The album was thick and heavy. Not many pictures had been added recently since we had gone with the digital cameras. The album lay in my lap as I slid into my favorite chair and opening the front cover. A picture of Kim and Ron dropped into my lap. It was a picture of Kim and Ron he had taken that night of the Diablo's. They had returned home after beating Drakken and had returned to the dance. They had left the house hand in hand that night. Another picture caught my eye. It was a pictures of a much younger Kim and Ron all dressed up for Halloween and heading out the door.

_Where are you going' my little one, little one?  
Little dresses and petticoats, where have you gone?  
Turn around and you're tiny  
Turn around and you're grown  
_

Another picture caught his eye. This was a newspaper photo from the evening of the Diablo's. Kim stood there in that form fitting suit with Ron standing with her. Her hand was curled around Ron's. Kim was not little anymore. She was becoming a grown young woman. She had made a place for herself in this world, and she had someone to share that place with and it was not me.

The hours have passed, and I sit here waiting for Kim to come home. The clock gleamed out the time. "12:45" The dance supposed to over at 12:30.

Headlights played across the front of the house. I hesitated from getting up.

"No, I will give them this one little bit of privacy. Although a stern reminder of "Black hole" in his email might not be a bad idea."

I got up and waited in the door to the den. I leaned against the doorway as the front door knob rattled. I heard quiet voices on the other side of the door, then the doorknob rattled again and the door opened. Kim backed in the door whispering "good night". She closed and locked the door. Glancing through the drapes she watched until Ron had gotten back in his car and pulled away. Kim turned off the front light and turned to see me standing there. Her eyes got big. "OH DADDY WAIT till you hear this." We turned and sat down and I listened as Kim curled up next to me and told me of everything that had happened. I really didn't hear much. I just sat there marveling at the wonderful young woman that seemed to have blossomed before my eyes. She laughed and giggled as she explained all that had occurred that night. Once in awhile she would reach out and grab my hand to make a point.

_Turn around and you're tiny  
Turn around and you're grown  
_

I remember a little girl reaching out to grab my hand. She needed help climbing some steps or she wanted a horsey ride. 'A daddy special.' She would climb on my leg and take a seat on my foot. I would then flex my leg raising her higher and higher. Kim would cackle with laughter. "Higher daddy higher!" She would say until I would flip backwards and let her slide forward onto my stomach for a special daddy hug and tickle. Anne would come in the room and tell me to stop being so rough. Kimmie and I would always look over her and giggle together.

Kim stood using my knee to help her.. She had told everything that had happened. I smiled at her as she looked down at me. She bent over and gave me a slight kiss on the cheek. "Thank you daddy, I love you." She whispered. She smiled as she turned and headed up the stairs to her room. I stood and turned off all the lights in the room, then followed her up the stairs. I watched her as she entered her room. Kim turned back, saw me standing there, and waved. I waved back as Kim smiled and disappeared into her room.

_Where are you goin' my little one, little one?  
Where are you goin' my baby my own?_

I sighed as I watched her disappear into her room. Where was she going? She was growing up and facing a life of her own. His little girl was little no more. She was going places on her own and she had a fine man standing at her side.

Two hands slid around me and a warm cheek settled on my shoulder.

"Kimmie have a nice time?" Anne asked.

I nodded.

"Did she have a spankin time?" She added with a little grin.

"Hmmm… Booyahhh, I think would be the word Ron would say." I told her leaning back against her.

Anne turned and headed back to our bed. I turned to follow her when a little grin spread across my face. My hand shot out.

"Kapow!"

"Screecchhhh, James Possible, what in heaven's name has got into you?" Anne turned to face me, her hands covering that part of her that was stinging.

A little leer spread across my face, "I think Kim had her spankin good time, now how about you?"

Anne smiled as she turned back to the bed and reached out to turn out the light. "Hmmm… Booyahh!"

* * *

Okay everyone, with all the little black dress stories coming out I thought I would do one a little different. This one is special for me. I know that I write a lot about things that happen with my own family. Well, this is another. My daughter went on her first major dance and she wore a little black dress. I knew she was going to the dance. But, I DIDN'T know what her dress was like till she came out of her room. LOL, talk about a Dad having a near mental meltdown and a massive coronary at the same time. But I made it. It made me realize that my little girl was growing up. I did stay up for her, and we did have one of the most wonderful father/daughter moments that morning when she came home. This fiction is dedicated to her. My little "tweet" is growing up and she too has a fine young man at her side. I wrote this also to show that Mr. P is a character with feelings, emotions and actions of his own. Dads are people too. 

Kim Possible and all the characters are owned by the Disney Company. The song is by Harry Belafonte.


End file.
